


boy lets not talk too much

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: “Yeah, I used to watch Kinsler all the time growin’ up,” He hears in Mikie’s distinctive drawl.





	boy lets not talk too much

Ian’s stepping out of the shower and actually, being a vet now, he’s gotten a little more used to players talking about watching him. Especially after September, when some of the young kids get brought up for a shot at the bigs. 

“Yeah, I used to watch Kinsler all the time growin’ up,” He hears in Mikie’s distinctive drawl. That Louisiana accent came through stronger sometimes and it was different than the other southern drawls he was used to. 

He’s about to make some smartass comment, about him being a manchild, but Mikie’s still talking. 

“I saw Ian playin’ in Texas when I was like… I dunno, sixteen? Jesus I fell in love with him.” 

“You’re lying…” 

“No, no, I was. Had a poster of ‘im and everything. My ma was all ‘do ya even like the Rangers’ and I was like _of course_ I like the Rangers.” 

He sees Jacoby roll his eyes. 

“Shut up, clown, if you’re little girl celebrity crushes played ball you’d’a loved ‘em too.” 

“But it’s _Ian_?”

“Yeah but he was all soft and fluffy back then…” Mikie sounds distinctly dreamy. 

“What and now I’m some bitter hardass?” Ian asks. 

Mikie and Jacoby both jump, exchanging a look before Mikie flares a deep pink color and Jacoby pats him on the arm. 

“I’m out,” Jacoby says with a wave at Ian. 

Mikie is looking everywhere but Ian. 

“I’m– I’m sorry.” Mikie says after a moment, holding his hands up. “If I’d known you were right there I wouldn’t have…” 

“It’s okay.” Ian says, “How could you have resisted me.” Ian says it sarcastically. But Mikie’s flush deepens. 

“I dunno how.” Mikie mumbles and Ian sighs a little, but it’s not mad. He pats Mikie on the shoulder lightly and squeezes. 

“Hey, how about we grab a drink, get this all out, and we can move on.” Mikie nods slowly. 

“Alright…” He says. Ian smiles at him reassuringly and moves back to his own locker. Hoo boy, they didn’t go over that in what to expect as a pro ballplayer. Ian starts getting dressed. 

He’s sure it’ll be okay.


End file.
